


[授权翻译]if you were my brother I could kiss you

by fayescar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ageplay, Community: kink_bingo, Dirty Talk, Emotion Play, Gun play, Humiliation, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Control, Roleplay, Spiders, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“该死的，”他说，脸因为愤怒和尴尬而燥热，随后，既然他已经引起了前台的注意，不如抢话到底，“…我们是兄弟。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]if you were my brother I could kiss you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if you were my brother I could kiss you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199596) by [eruthros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros). 



> 这篇是AU，Sam和Dean是猎魔搭档，也是情人，不是兄弟。年龄大概是Dean二十出头，Sam快二十这样。

这他妈绝对是Dean见过的最破的旅馆，但它标着有空房而他又浑身都是坏血，所以也没心情挑剔了。尽管如此，他在走向柜台的时候还是有些犹豫，因为即使他把运动衫脱下来盖住了最糟的伤口他还是溅满了黑污，看起来没有半分体面。

“一间双人间。”Sam在柜台前说道，往桌上拍下一张信用卡。

“我们只剩一间大床房了。”前台怀疑地说。

“没关系，”Sam说，手伸过柜台想接钥匙。但前台抓着不放开，眼神不断在两人之间游移。Dean不需要这些狗屁，从在外面停车场开始他的皮肤就一直在发痒和灼伤，如果这店还让他接着等下去他就很难抵挡住在大堂里就把小苏打往他手臂上浇的冲动了。

“就只有一张床。”前台说。他看起来正在为他的下一个问题做心理建设，或是准备直接拒绝提供房间。 

在那前台冲着他紧绷的汗衫和褴褛的牛仔裤的方向撇了撇嘴之后，Dean终于明白了他到底在耽搁些什么。“该死的，”他说，脸因为愤怒和尴尬而燥热，随后，既然他已经引起了前台的注意，不如抢话到底，“…我们是兄弟。”

前台还是怀疑地看着他们，但至少他缓和到愿意把收据推到Sam手边让他签了。

 

————————————————————————

Sam锤了他的肩，用力的一记下去，在他们走向房间的时候，“混蛋。”

“干嘛？”Dean用手挡了挡肩膀，防着Sam再来一下。

“你觉得我们是孩子的时候会怎样，哥——哥？”Sam瞪大了眼，表情无辜，“你觉得爸爸会更喜欢你吗？天，我敢打赌我们在星期日学校绝对是两匹害群之马。”

Dean大笑起来，对于这一拳不是因为件什么大事而感到宽慰，他立刻回了Sam一拳，“省省吧，伙计，我们跟那家伙撒撒谎又怎样？我总得说什么来让他别再缠着我们了。”

“哦，当然了。”Sam说到，声音听上去像是他会截住这个话头，而该死的，他的意思肯定是当然不会。

 

————————————————————————

Sam再提这事时，还在那小破旅馆里，他一只手正在Dean的阴茎上。“你觉得你如果是我哥哥的话你会怎么样？”

Dean嗤笑一声，踢了踢Sam来把他的注意转向他该在的地方，“你烦死了。”

“不，认真点，你想想看我们会是怎么样的？你觉得你会是教我猎魔的人吗？”Sam摆出了他那种思考的表情，肯定是忘了手里还握着的状况，正在他脑子里的神游天外地想他自己的一堆垃圾事。

“当然，”Dean说道，不然Sam会纠缠下去，他真的是个烦人精，“我应该会和你一直一起狩猎的。”

“我也觉得会是这样。”Sam说，然后他身体滑下去把它的嘴放上Dean的阴茎。

 

————————————————————————

他们搞定了汉堡和他们下个活的计划，时间还远早于服务生端上派来。Sam漫不经心摆弄了他的叉子有五分钟，盘子不断发出那种让人咬牙的刺耳声音，Dean终于忍不住了，“怎么了？”

“我只是在想，如果我们是兄弟，你会在我妈死的那晚把我抱出房子。”

“哦，拜托，你为啥老卡在这点上？”Dean翻了个白眼；他不敢相信Sam还想着这事，“这是个糟糕的借口，懂了，我错了，我不会再这么说了，行了吗？”

Sam耸耸肩移开了视线，“只是让我想到，有时候我希望我有一个兄弟，有一个能不管怎样都会留心着我的人。即使在——算了。”

Dean觉得他应该在这时候取笑一下Sam，但另一方面来说Sam又从来不怎么谈论他自己，于是他接下去，“我打赌你记不得这事了，不管怎么说。Mary死的时候你不还是个小婴儿吗？”

“对啊，”Sam说，“但如果是你把我带出了房子，你会一直一直跟我重复这事。你不会让我忘记的。”

Dean对着走过的女侍者微笑，在她停下来放下派和咖啡时扩大了笑容，“没错，你是对的，我就会是那样的一个哥哥。”

“混帐的那种？还是努力照顾他兄弟的那种？”

“大概都是，”Dean说道，然后用偷走了一块Sam的苹果派来证明了这一点。Sam试着拍开他，但Dean更年长也更聪明，还有着更好的偷派技巧。

Sam看上去不像是要抱怨的样子，他大概点了就是为了让Dean吃的。“这就是我想要的哥哥的样子，真的，某个可能会笑话我，但总是照顾我的人。而你本该是的，你会已经救了我无数次了。”

“我当然会是这样的，”Dean说，“光去年一年我就已经救了你的小屁股无数次了。”

“好吧，”Sam说，他突然微笑起来，“对，你是。但你也教会了我怎么救你。”

 

————————————————————————

“我想在我妈妈被烧死之后，你爸爸不知道怎么来的抚养我们，”Sam说，“我猜他更喜欢你，因为你喜欢这车，还有你喜欢猎魔，他觉得你会长成让他骄傲的男人，我敢打赌他会教你怎么猎魔。”

“爸是教我猎魔了。”Dean说，有点困惑。Sam正在给他自己的屁股润滑，对Dean来说这有点难以集中，在Sam两腿跨在自己身上把他的屁股慢慢沉进自己阴茎上的时候。

“不，”Sam说，“爸教的是我们，嗯，他教你，而你教的我。爸会在某一次带我们到森林里，把我们丢在那一晚看我们能不能找回去，可他对那森林里有只游荡的食尸鬼并不知情。”

“天，Sam，你真是个小神经病，”Dean说，用胳膊遮住眼睛试图把那画面挡在脑外，他不敢相信Sam又在讨论这个，还是在这种时候，这个混蛋从来不懂什么叫客气地交谈。因为，同时，他的屁股正上上下下吞吐着他的阴茎，身体和声音稳定得很，他妈的简直不像是人类能做到的。

“我敢打赌你只用篝火上的一根树枝就干掉了那食尸鬼，而且自始至终都用一只手把我拦在身后。”Sam说。

“我现在不能听这个，说真的，”Dean说，他的手臂还是盖在眼睛上，但他没有真的让Sam闭嘴。他觉得很怪异，他的内心有点刺痒，又有点困惑。他想着他见到的Sam，想着六岁的Sam面对着一只食尸鬼，而他几乎能感受到，把Sam推到自己身后，抓着他手臂的感觉。他的手震颤起来，好像他在等待一场战斗——这全是Sam的错，所有这些因为想到要面对食尸鬼而激发的肾上腺素。

Sam当然，没有停下嘴，他也没慢下动作，还是保持着刚好的节奏，一点不变，“你说你得保护我因为我是你弟弟。然后后来我哭了的时候，你紧紧抱住我，告诉我一切都没事了。”

“你一直是个big baby，你知道这个，对吧？”Dean说，又突然意识到这些都不是真的，没有一件事发生过，他也从没有把Sam放在臂弯里过。

“我永远记得那种感觉，在你的手臂里充满安全感。有时我遇上了困境，我会想到这个，想到你的手臂环绕着我，想到我听到你心跳的感觉，还有我知道你永远能找到我这事。”

“你——你知道我会的。”Dean重新找回呼吸，颤抖的双手滑上Sam的腿，“永远。”

 

————————————————————————

Dean在和酒吧里的女孩调情，只是为了证明他还有这个魅力，然后Sam从他背后出现，“哦，嘿，兄弟，你遇上个不错的姑娘了？”他问，而Dean差点被啤酒呛死。他不知道这里发生了啥，但他知道Sam在想什么，但这真实操蛋的可笑——床笫之间这话就够蠢了，而这在所有他妈的地方里偏偏还是个公开的酒吧。

Sam滑进了他边上的座位，把手滑向Dean的肩膀，以一种精心算计好的动作让他看起来就像醉了，“Dean对女人有时候品味糟糕极了，”他貌似交心道，“我得替他当心点，别让他跟个杀人犯或什么的回家。”

“呃，”那姑娘说，紧张地拉着她酒瓶的标签，“我猜这就是兄弟做的事，对吗？”

“没错，”Sam对她微笑起来，“这是兄弟间做的事，我们互相照看对方。”

 

————————————————————————

那爪子穿透了他的肩膀，正把他从一块坑坑洼洼岩石上拖过去。这意味着——操，那巨型蜘蛛怪肯定抓到他了，他被麻痹着，等到了她的洞穴他肚子里就会被下蛋然后一群小蜘蛛就会吃掉他然后爬出来，完全绝对不是他想要的死法。他试着动弹哪怕是一根手指，或者脚趾，而这时Sam从森林里跳出来站到蜘蛛怪面前。从他这个角度Sam看上去更高大了，Dean想着，然后一根烧着了的树枝在他头顶挥舞着，Sam正发出一大堆噪音。蜘蛛放开了他，然后Dean猛地摔进了一堆树叶里，这时他才听懂了那噪音：

“他妈的离我的兄弟远点。”

他有点敬畏地看着Sam，Sam告诉了他有关那个食尸鬼和树枝的故事，但那跟这完全不一样，跟这Sam站在他身边大喊着、拼了命用火炬猛击那大蜘蛛一直到它倒下来完全不一样。

他昏过去了一会儿，或者怎么样，因为他再次看见Sam的时候他正弯下身子，一手摁着他肩上的伤口不让他的血流出来，同时像个big baby一样带着点哭音，“哦天哪，Dean，你还好吗？”他问着，“嘿，你在吗？听得到我吗？”

“会没事的。”Dean含糊地说，他想抬起手擦掉Sam的眼泪但他还是动不了，“你做的很好，弟弟。为你骄傲。”

当他三天以后在一家医院里醒来，第一个看见的东西就是Sam，在接待椅上熟睡着。他眨了眨眼睛，困惑着，把病床上Sam的脚踢了下去。

Sam脚砸到地上震醒了，然后弯下身体为他舀了一点冰到杯子里。

Dean吞了一些冰片然后筋疲力尽地倒回枕头上，“你怎么进来的？”

“只有直系亲属才能出现在探望时间，”Sam咧嘴笑起来，“很高兴你感觉好些了，兄弟。”

 

————————————————————————

当Dean在下一个旅馆打电话给爸爸的时候，他先等到他们结束关于他们上个活的笔记交流——爸爸对那巨型蜘蛛怪很感兴趣，说他从来没见过这样类似的东西——然后他深深呼吸，手不自觉抓紧了电话，“我，呃。你知道Sam和我一起，呃，猎魔，有段时间了？恩我们——我把他当成家人了。”他没有对着Sam，但余光可以瞥见Sam一下子坐直，转头看过来。

“对，你和那男孩干得挺好，那是肯定的。”爸爸听上去对他们搭档的事毫不关心，这事就像他觉得这和有时候活太大了他就带上Bill一起是一样的。

Dean突然有点恼火，为爸爸一直假装不记得自己和Sam怎么相遇的，怎么混到一起的，还有为什么一起开车走了的。他不想再让爸爸这么做了，他咬了咬牙再次开口，“不。我的意思是——爸，我让他开车。”

爸爸安静了一会儿，然后他大笑出声，“那么，他就是家人了。”

“只是想让你知道。万一我出事了或怎么样。”

“没问题，Dean。听着，让Sam听一下电话。”

Dean把手机递出去，看着Sam的表情在接到它之前就慢慢转变为了惊恐。Sam在每句对话后时基本上都在说“好的，长官”或者“不，长官”，Dean不知道是不是他爸爸又在表现地像个混蛋了。

结束以后，Sam用他的笔记本打了他的头一下，“我不敢相信你居然没警告我！”他说。

“是是，”Dean说着，放松了点，因为Sam如果真的很生气他会做他的“沉默审判”脸，“要是我说了你只会整天都忧心忡忡。你们聊了什么？”

“他叫我照看好你，就这样。”

Dean哼了一声，“我不知道他为啥还费心说这个。他觉得我们这一整年都在干嘛，和鬼魂玩跳房子？”

“没关系，”Sam说，“没有什么我不能为你做的。”

 

————————————————————————

那鬼魂冲向他，而Sam在给他的枪装弹时他妈的打了个格楞。

Dean冲他咆哮，挫败，几乎快他妈的要流血致死了，“操，Sammy，我是要给你掐秒表练拆卸猎枪吗？”

“对，”Sam说，即使他正利落地一枪击退了那鬼魂，“我想你最好再教我一次。”

他们回去，洗完澡，Sam一丝不挂地坐在桌子边上然后把手伸向来复枪。“你最好再做给我看。”他说，恳求地看向Dean。Dean让他停顿了一会儿，他等着看Dean是不是弄懂了他的意图，是不是愿意演下去。Dean起身站到Sam身后，弯腰接过来复枪，“你必须得确定它不是上着膛的，首先，”他说，把性器压向Sam的背，指尖划过Sam的手。他想在那里逗留，但他没有，他把他自己拉回来，坐在床上，抓起手表，“现在，你的任务是尽快拆卸然后组装，我会计时，看你能不能做得比上次好。”

“好，”Sam低语道，房间突然的寂静显出他的呼吸粗重，“我会尽力，Dean。我想让你为你的兄弟骄傲。”

而当这话摆在那里，这事就这么摊开在他面前，Dean忍不住感受到那沿着脊柱而下的震颤和手掌中的刺痛，他不敢相信Sam能在感受到同样的这些时还会好好地拆解那把枪，但——操他的。

“好，”他说，另一只手握住自己的阴茎，“三，二，一，开始。”秒表的哔声充满房间。

Sam比起平时做这个要更慢，他的手在零件上笨拙地摸索着，甚至差点弄掉了一个卡栓。Dean看着Sam的手在枪管上停顿，看着Sam用余光瞄了瞄他以后脸颊转红，手里一边继续跟着Sam的动作对自己的阴茎做同样的事，但一言也不发。他在Sam停手的那一刻摁下了秒表。“三分钟，Sammy？这简直太可悲了。别想着能从这破事上逃脱，”他说，“如果你想和我还有爸爸一起来猎魔，你得做得更好点。你这样要怎么救我的命？”

Sam正笔直地站在床和桌子之间，他的手握成拳，呼吸夹杂着急喘，他的性器随着他大幅度的呼吸上下跳动着。

“你还是最好再试一次，”Dean说，声音带着一点残酷，他一手紧抓着自己的老二以至有点疼痛，“你不想让我和爸爸在打斗中输掉，对吧？”

“…不，Dean，”Sam说，声音低沉安静，“我想要和你还有爸爸一起猎魔。”

“那你得比刚才做得更好些，”Dean说，用他的秒表指向那支来复枪，“你得一直练到不会出错为止。”他一动不动地等待着，心脏在胸腔里疯狂跳动，Sam走回椅子的每一步让他越来越欲火焚身。

终于Sam又坐下来，两手平放在桌上，他的头轻轻垂下了一点，他喘得像他们刚刚对付了什么危险的东西，“给我一分钟，拜托，Dean？”他问道，双眼紧闭。

“你觉得那鬼魂会给你一分钟吗？”Dean问道，他向后倾了倾身体给勃起的阴茎留出一点位置，再摁下秒表。

Sam的头因为那声哔猛地抬起了来，他颤抖的手指伸向桌上的枪，准备重新试一次。

 

当Dean终于把Sam抵在床上用力开始操他，Sam还在颤抖，他的手闻起来带着枪油，它们足够油滑以至于他觉得自己很难抓紧Dean的肩膀。他不停呻吟地就像他在Dean把他干开之前就要射出来了，Dean不多想便把他的手——抓着秒表的那只——向下摁住Sam的阴茎。“别，不准在我说可以以前射。”他说。

“好的，好的，”Sam呜咽着说，“我会去试的，Dean，我想要你为我骄傲。”

“噢，我是的，”Dean说，“我为你猎魔时做的而骄傲，Sammy。从没那么骄傲过。我觉得你很快就会和爸爸做的一样好了。”

Sam几乎是他妈的长长地低泣出声，他眼里聚着泪水，正拼尽全力忍着不要高潮，于是Dean滑出来然后又挺身操进去，狠狠的一记，想要看Sam失控，“你做得很好。下次爸爸会让你跟着我们来的。”

Sam的手指抠进Dean的肩膀，枪油的污渍到处都是，而如果不是他的双手不断滑下来它们会已经留下一片瘀痕。

“如此爱你，我的弟弟。”Dean试着表达这事，而Sam立刻射出来了。他的眼睛紧闭，双手紧扣着他。Dean暗暗咬着牙一动不动，他等着Sam睁开眼然后再全力撞进他的身体里，他想看Sam因此脸烧红起来的样子。“哦，Sammy，”他说，“我对你有点失望——你知道我得和爸爸告状才行。”

 

————————————————————————

他完全停不下来，他按照Sam的那套来。当他们在酒吧里，他会大声说，“嘿，兄弟，我要早点回去。”当吸血鬼抓着Sam的时候，他会叫嚣说“离我兄弟远点。”当他把Sam压倒在床上时，他会低语他们童年的故事。

当他们到达一个新的镇子，有时他们是两个FBI特工尾随一个杀手而来，有时他们是一对挨个敲门的牧师，还有的时候他们是林业服务派来的，但大多数时间里他们是两兄弟正在一场公路旅行。Dean对着女侍者露齿而笑说“这是我的宝贝弟弟Sam。”他在公共场合对Sam推推搡搡，以一种他以前从不能做的方式，他拍他的屁股打他的肩膀，抓着他的手臂，把他拉来推去。

当他们在旅馆里醒着躺在床上的时候，Sam告诉他关于他在Bobby家的房间的事，那些用可怕的符号做的悬饰，而他告诉Sam他有多想要过变形金刚的床单；Sam告诉他懂事以前那些他在Bobby家里当成玩具玩的东西，而Dean告诉他兵人是他小时候唯一有过的玩具；Sam告诉他自己有多害怕汽车，在他以为他妈妈是死于一次车祸的时候，然后他告诉Sam他有多害怕，在爸爸第一次让他开Impala的时候。

有时候，当他们开着车窗飞驰，太阳暖洋洋地照在脸上，或者当他们就听音乐或是吃饭问题争论不停，或者在图书馆里对着苏美尔语抓耳挠腮，Sam会全部记起那些故事然后把它们变成一个。我们一起在后座玩兵人，我那半边的枪后来坏了；然后我们开进了镇子，爸爸把我们单独留在了旅馆里，但你去了游戏厅玩游戏，而自那事以后你一直说你会保护我；我送你了那个护身符作为圣诞礼物，在爸爸没回来的那一年。他把他们的故事紧紧编织在一起而有时候，Dean不确定哪个版本才是真的。

当Sam被斯坦福录取的时候，对话变成了“但我们这辈子都在一起狩猎”和“等等，你他妈真准备走？爸爸会怎么想？”

他从来没问出口他们是不是分手了。

 

————————————————————————

他去找了Sam，后来，在他几个礼拜都没听到爸爸的消息了的时候。Sam很生气，一开始，因为他离开的时候执意斩断了他们的联系。改了他的电话号码，改了他的妈的名字，甚至，这大概是Dean见过的最矛盾的信息了。Dean知道他需要知道这个，知道Sam会想要Dean找到他然后告诉他。所以他站在Sam的新公寓外，试着向他解释他没听到爸爸的消息了是什么意思，试着让Sam再在意起家来。而Sam跟来了，终于，来帮他了，然后在一切走错了的时候Dean把他从另一幢着火的房子里救出来，他坐进车里，等着Dean朝科罗拉多公路发动，就像旧时光。

“你为什么要走？”Dean最终还是问，他们在荒无人烟的I-80公路上，周围只有一些巨大的钻塔和一大片玉米地。

“只是——”Sam开头，然后停下来，有点局促地。他的嘴张着，等着他的脑袋重新运转起来，他总是擅长，简直是能绝妙地解读出Dean，但他永远弄不清他自己，“我觉得是我把你推进猎魔这事的。”

“哦，看在操的份上，兄弟，”Dean说，

而Sam说，“不，看，这正是我说的。”

于是Dean不得不在高速公路上靠边停车，因为这纯粹是胡扯，“我一开始不知道，我不懂这可以是个选择。但你总是比我聪明，Sammy。”然后他伸手揉了揉Sam的头发，手滑到他的后颈然后拉近了他，“即使在我们还是孩子的时候，你总是比我聪明。”

Sam的声音在Dean把它往自己的肩头摁的时候听上去闷闷的，“我讨厌要帮你做代数的时候。”

“而我讨厌要问你，”Dean说，“但爸要我这么做，”然后，“天，Sammy，我们得找到他。”

他们安静地坐了一会儿然后他放下手刹重新上路，一直开到他累得不能再睁开眼，然后停在他看到的第一家汽车旅馆——天，他们在哪里，怀俄明？

他们按往常的做法登记入住，Sam去办因为他穿得更整洁，看上去更体面。

Dean没有留心他们的对话直到他看见前台又给了他那种眼神。

“不，只要一间房间，”Sam说。

“一间？”前台声音带着点反感。

“天，女士，”Dean说着搂住Sam的肩，喜爱的口吻轻松地滑出来，“他是我弟弟。”

 

 

END


End file.
